Propuesta Indecente
by Rubi
Summary: La bella Sakura Kinomoto se encontraba desolada al no poder solventar una costosa operacion que salvaria la vida de su padre, hasta que recibe dicha propuesta de un magnate multimillonario


Propuesta Inocente  
  
Introducción  
  
La cosmopolita cuidad de Tokio, su nueva cuidad de residencia desde aquel día que llego con su padre enfermo desde su natal Tomoeda.  
  
Los doctores le habían aconsejado trasladar a su padre a un centro medico en esta cuidad, pues ahí residían los mejores especialista junto con tecnología de avanzada  
  
Cuando tomo la decisión ; sabia que seria duro, pero no imagino ¡cuan duro seria!, su padre llevaba internado ya dos semanas en el Centro Para Enfermos Cardiacos, pero no había presentado ninguna mejoría en su estado de salud desde que había llegado.  
  
Lo desalentador no era solo eso, el centro en el cual su padre estaba internado cobraban una alta tarifa , y el poco dinero que ella había conseguido reunir en Tomoeda, gracias a los esfuerzos de todos sus amigos y conocidos se le estaba acabando.  
  
Había salido a buscar empleo, gracias a los dioses había conseguido uno en donde podía estar trabajando y cuidar a su padre al mismo tiempo, como maestra en el mismo hospital, enseñando lecciones a los niños internados quienes debido a sus enfermedades no podían asistir a la escuela, a ella le fascinaban los niños, por tal motivo había optado por la carrera de docente igual que su padre.  
  
Pero cuando su padre cayo enfermo de esa rara enfermedad que debilitaba cada vez mas su corazón tuvo que dejar la carrera inconclusa para poder hacerse cargo de el , de la economía de la casa, también trabajar por lo menos medio tiempo, pues con lo poco que su padre recibía como indemnización no alcanzaba para los caros medicamentos que el requería.  
  
En ese momento ella se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera con los ojos cerrados, estaba tan cansada, lo único que quería era ver a su querido padre aliviado de aquella enfermedad que ni los doctores sabían exactamente de que se trataba, escucharle cuando este le contaba historias de las antiguas civilizaciones junto a la chimenea mientras afuera caían copos de nieves.  
  
Cuando uno de los doctores paso por allí , la admiro, es decir todos los del sexo opuesto se quedaban mas de la cuenta para admirar a tan bella joven.  
  
-Señorita Sakura- dijo un doctor guapo de pelo grisáceo, alto y con gafas  
  
Ella abrió sus preciosos y sobretodo enormes ojos esmeralda – Doctor Yukito- respondió ella enderezando su esbelta figura, el doctor Yukito era uno de los doctores de su padre el mas amable de todos, desde que llego había congeniado con el.  
  
El sonrió al ver tan preciosos ojos- Señorita Sakura....¿Por qué no va a su casa .....descansa un poco y después vuelve.......su padre estará bien- le animo por ultimo.  
  
Ella hizo un gesto de desaprobación con ese hermoso rostro- Doctor....no puedo dejar a mi padre...si el despertara y preguntara por mi.....  
  
-Bueno, si el preguntara le diría que su hermosa niña fue a descansar....vamos duerma un rato o sino será usted la que enfermara....- añadió el  
  
Ella se sonrojo ente el comentario.  
  
-También le diría que tiene a las mejores de las hijas....-no pudo continuar pues le llamaban por el parlante  
  
-Doctor Tukishiro......Doctor Tukishiro....se le necesita en la sala 11 .....urgente....Doctor Tukishiro.... sala 11  
  
-Es el cuarto de mi padre- dijo la bella joven alarmada, para cuando ella termino de pronunciar aquellas palabras el doctor Tukishiro ya no estaba allí.  
  
Fue lo mas pronto posible hasta allí, vio asustada a las enfermeras poniéndole mas aparatos a su padre, estaba también allí el doctor Yukito, cuando ella se disponía a entrar una de las enfermeras cerro las puertas en sus narices.  
  
Sin fuerzas se apego a la pared como para sostenerse, pues ya no podía mas, no podía ver a su padre sufrir día tras día, se sentía tan impotente, tan mísera  
  
Se quedo allí a esperar que alguien le diera noticias del estado de su padre, pero nadie parecía querer dárselas.  
  
Cuando salió el doctor Tukishiro junto con otro doctor de mas edad, el Doctor Terada, le habían dicho que le acompañe hasta su consultorio.  
  
-Doctor,¿ que le ha ocurrido a mi padre?- pregunto muy acongojada una vez ya instalado en uno de los sofás del consultorio  
  
-Señorita Kinomoto......seremos muy francos con usted....su...padre ha sufrido otro intento de ataque...su corazón esta muy débil no resistirá mucho tiempo -explico el doctor Terada  
  
-¿Qué?....¿Cómo?...no....no...puede ser...mi padre no- dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
-Señorita Kinomoto no se desanime- explico el doctor Yukito- ahí una posibilidad,  
  
El otro medico asintió con la cabeza añadiendo- No es muy segura, pero es una posibilidad para su padre  
  
-Dígame cual doctor, por favor- dijo desesperada Sakura  
  
-Se trata de una operación, una nueva tecnología que ha salido hace poco tiempo, se esta experimentando aun en China, específicamente en Hong Kong, pero es una posibilidad de que su padre alargue mucho mas sus días y sobretodo que tenga una vida normal  
  
-Entonces..... no hay problema doctor...-dijo Sakura- que se le someta a mi padre a esa operación.....  
  
-Señorita Kinomoto, el problema es el costo de dicha opresión, es algo elevado- contesto el doctor Yukito  
  
-¿Dígame cuanto? , por favor, doctor- dijo ella esperanzada  
  
-Son 35.000 dólares- respondió resignado el Doctor Tarada  
  
-35.000 dólares- dijo sorprendida, pero sobretodo asustada Sakura  
  
-Aparte los medicamentos y cuidados extras que necesitara su padre- dijo comprensivo ante la reacción de la bella joven el doctor Terada  
  
-Lamentablemente este monto se elevara con el trasladó del paciente hasta ese país sin contar los honorarios de los doctores que tendrían que venir del extranjero para supervisar la operación. -añadió tolerante el doctor Yukito  
  
Mas de 35.000 dólares se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza de Sakura, al escuchar esa suma cayo fulmina en el sofá ´¿De donde quitaría ella esa exorbitante suma?  
  
-Señorita Kinomoto....-dijo el Doctor Terada tratándole de quitarle de su letargo-...estoy consiente de que usted no cuenta con los recursos necesarios para realizar esta intervención que requiere su padre.....pero....-dijo el doctor suspirando- el tiene aproximadamente dos semanas de vida si no tratamos con esta operación.  
  
-En ese país, China, existen varias fundaciones que ayudan a pacientes con escasos recursos, Señorita Sakura, uno de ellos es la Fundación Hirakisawa- dijo el Doctor Yukito- si, usted acepta nosotros contactaremos con dicha fundación, para reducir los gastos  
  
-Si..... Doctor, por favor, ....le estaría eternamente agradecida  
  
-Muy bien...entonces me pondré en contacto con ellos- dijo esperanzado el Doctor Terada-por lo menos ellos cubrirían el costo del traslado de su padre hasta ese país.  
  
Sakura estaba desolada después de escuchar todas esas palabras por parte de los doctores, como conseguiría esa suma, no podía pedir a sus amigos, ellos ya la habían ayudado demasiado, solo sabia que estaba sola en esto, que tenia que conseguir ese dinero para salvarle la vida a su amado padre, pensó dirigirse al banco, pues sabia que su banco de Tomoeda tenia su central en Tokio, no sabia si le iban a dar esa cantidad en un préstamo pero tanteando no perdería nada  
  
Hi, este es mi segundo fics, bueno es solo la introducción a lo que va a venir, ya se que es corto, los siguientes serán mas largos, les prometo.  
  
Parece que mi otro fics no gusta mucho, pero no importa seguiré continuando  
  
Mi fics, se basa en algo en la película de Deni Moore del mismo nombre "Propuesta indecente", supongo que ya sospecharan para quien va la propuesta y de quien viene,jijijij  
  
Bueno espero sus reviews porfisss, no sean malos, asi se que le gusta la historia y continuar  
  
Besos y suerte  
  
Lidia 


End file.
